


The Demon and the Deep Blue Sea

by The_Bentley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 666 Fics Fics Fics (Good Omens), Biblical Allusions (Abrahamic Religions), F/M, Female Crowley (Good Omens), Historical, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: What do you do when you find your demon skinny dipping in the Dead Sea while Jerusalem is crawling with angels helping out during the Resurrection?  You fuck her, of course.





	The Demon and the Deep Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short rewrite of the third chapter of my [Golgotha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411162/chapters/46194436) story. You don't have to read that story for this one to make sense. I just answered the question nobody was asking - "What if Aziraphale did join Crowley in the water?"
> 
> 666 Fics Fics Fics Prompt: Halo
> 
> Yes, Crowley is female here because that's canon to the miniseries. She was presenting female at the Crucifixion. I thought it would be fun to play with a male-presenting Aziraphale and a female-presenting Crowley in a 666 Fics story.

In the moonlight, Crowley floated serenely in the Dead Sea’s waters, her clothes lying in a pile on the nearby salt island where Aziraphale standing. The angel was a bit tetchy after doing errands with his fellow angels leading up to and after the Resurrection. He didn’t expect to find her bathing so close to Jerusalem, which was still crawling with angels.

“Why are you here? You should have left right after the Crucifixion,” he demanded not looking at the figure suspended in the salty water. Crowley, presenting female now, had grown very visible breasts. 

Crowley felt calm as she drifted, hair fanning out like a large, fiery halo around her. Finally, she cracked an eye to look at Aziraphale with a smirk. 

“I needed a spa day after what I’ve been through,” she said. “Oh, no angel’s going to come this way but you. They’ll all depart to Heaven directly from Jerusalem.”

“I warned you for nothing if you’re going to play with fire.”

“You forget where I’m from.”

“Quit being obtuse. You know exactly what I mean.”

“Why don’t you join me?”

“I ought to just leave you to your fate. See if I care when someone comes along and smites you,” he groused, but he was already folding his clothes into a pile on the island and wading into the water.

Crowley’s eyes shot open again as she felt Aziraphale’s breath on her cheek. 

“Your hair's beautiful. Halo-like.” he whispered, hands already wandering her chest. “Does the carpet match the drapes?”

“Of course it does. What sort of question is that? Especially from you. Where did you pick up such a phrase?” She moved his hand from her chest directly on to her nipple.

Obligingly he did as she wished, pulling, tweaking and sucking on it while she purred. But nipples got boring eventually. Something new, exciting lay further south. Curious, he inserted a finger or two, feeling the silky wetness of the equipment she now possessed. 

“You could try ringing the doorbell before just walking in,” said Crowley moving his hand to her clit. “Rub it gently.” She guided him a bit before letting him explore on his own.

She bucked in the water, groaning as he brushed the tips of his fingers over it, delighting in the responses he pulled from her as they both floated there effortlessly, suspended in the salt water. Occasionally she’d arch her back, pushing her head underwater. 

Wanting more, Aziraphale pulled her into the shallows where he positioned his head between her legs.

“Ok, can’t promise anything here.” His tongue flicked out on to her clit, causing her to writhe on the sand in response. Her halo now glittered with tiny bits of it. 

A quick learner, he licked that tiny, powerful button, occasionally nibbling and sucking as the mood took him. He was greatly rewarded as Crowley not only writhed in erotic pleasure, but orgasmed several times, panting heavily. That halo shifted, shining even more as the moonlight reflected off its watery redness.

“That’s… something,” he whispered in her ear as he eventually replaced his tongue with a couple of fingers inside her cunt. 

He found if he hooked those fingers further in her then rubbed, he could reduce Crowley to a quivering mess, her eyes glassing over.

“Oh, my…G-”

“Don’t say that! Not on holy land!” He jabbed a bit deeper to render her inarticulate. 

“Fuck me?” she gasped instead.

Dragging her out into the depths, he grabbed on to her hips and impaled her, two bodies moving gracefully in the silvery light. Her legs wrapped around him, holding her in place as he thrust. It felt good to be inside her, warm, welcoming and tight. The greedy demon ground her clit against the base of his cock, wanting more orgasms, adding to the sensations.

She felt as he prepared to come; his cock swelling slightly in her before releasing. They finished together, two figures embracing as they floated in the quiet sea.


End file.
